


Possible Review

by LavenderCloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderCloud/pseuds/LavenderCloud
Summary: Review I'm going to post for: Too Little, Too Late By: IWriteToSurvive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ouran High School Host , or Too Little, Too Late By: IWriteToSurvive on FanFiction .net

review for  
Too Little, Too Late By: IWriteToSurvive Ouran High School Host Club Rated: Fiction K - English - Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort - [Haruhi F., U. Nekozawa] Hunny/Honey/Mitsukuni H., Mori/Takashi M. - Words: 4,095 - Reviews: 24 - Favs: 80 - Follows: 33 - Published: Apr 18, 2018 - Status: Complete -  
this is the review i am considering:  
While this is beautiful it also made me cry. I would love a meaningful chapter of her spilling her heart out to Nekozawa. What I would have expected/ desired in A story with that summary: A healing process from watching stages of their relationship from a date, to an engagement and a a wedding. Where every time she thinks back to her childhood friends her feelings change/she doesn't miss them much. She won't seek their opinion. Maybe the host club discovers her again from a award for her law firm.  
And they get surprised by discovering her loving husband. Later seeing loving pictures of her children on her phone.  
Maybe stumbling across the event not knowing the recipient, they then spend a night trying to figure out how her life went. They try to confront her she and especially Nekozawa tell them off. Or maybe Nekozawa just says what he told them in Too Little, Too Late.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe when Umehito Nekozawa meets Haruhi in the bar. He listens to her story she updates him on what happened to her in the years since high school. He doesn't think she's got to drive safely because of the amount of alcohol she drank  
He offers to drop her off at her dad's apartment. He spends a day thinking and offers to put a good word in for another few law firms he trusts to be kind to her. 

He passes Haruhi in the building sometimes and they become closer friends he later asked her on a date after knowing her for a year. She has also been healing from the host club men and is sad she doesn't want to update honey on the progress she made in healing. She and Neko slowly and steadily have a nice relationship developing into a deep love. Things like meeting each others family like Umehito 's little sister. Him meeting her dad Ranka. 

Maybe Haruhi's at an award ceremony noticeably pregnant. Or she's not obviously pregnant but afterwards in a hallway she happily announces her status to her loving husband. But the host club is listening in and interrupt the private moment. They interrupt claiming the host club should have known she was married and asked why they weren't invited to her wedding.

She tells them off for listening to such a private moment. And that they were satisfied not contacting her for over 5 years. She feels dizzy from this confrontation tells so to her husband. 

I'm not sure how I want the entire host club there and if I should include their families attending as well. Maybe Kyoya discovered the ceremony in the paper. My d of like in the FanFiction that he found her death in a newspaper.

The host club wants to confront her asking why they didn't know about her and what she's accomplished in so long. They ask their wives but who bluntly claim Haruhi never cared about them. That gets them angry so they go to interrupt or observe her ceremony. Honey tried to tell them not to go. And on the way there Kyoya does research on Haruhi. 

Later on months later she's having a difficult pregnancy, but the shadow king AKA Kyoya had already booked one hospital room in every hospital he had access too. Which the prepared room/staff ultimately helps her survive an extremely difficult birth.

Later in Haruhi's career she accepted a position as a professor at a law school. 

I don't know if I want Tamaki to try to call Haruhi his daughter. Maybe not if I want them to meet her when angry.


End file.
